gtwikifandomcom-20200213-history
Alderney City
Alderney City, located in Alderney, is the Grand Theft Auto equivalent to two of New Jersey's largest cities, Jersey City & Newark, as well as some of Fort Lee's Korean influence. Alderney City is alongside Liberty City. It takes the Downtown & Journal Square Districts of Jersey City, with the Ironbound & Downtown Districts of Newark, and combines the two together to create Alderney City, the urban center of Alderney. City information .]] Streets Most streets in Alderney City are named after cult leaders, like Koresh Square, Applewhite Street, Jonestown Avenue or Hubbard Avenue. Locals Most Koreans live in Alderney City, specially in Koresh SQ. Niko Bellic has a safehouse in Alderney City, given by Ray Boccino. Alderney City has a majestic skyline of its own separate to that of Algonquin's over the West River. Nutrition Mr. Fuk's Rice Box, a Korean restaurant is located in Alderney City at the intersection of Lyndon Avenue and Boyden Avenue. Hot Dog vendors can also be found in Alderney City, but Burger Shot and Cluckin' Bell are not present in Alderney City. Crime and police Crime and corruption is still a problem in Alderney City like many other locales in Liberty, however the criminal presence is less apparent here than much of Algonquin or the eastern Boroughs. Korean gangs, like Korean Mob, are particularly dominant in this location, especially in Koresh Square. The Commission also dominate the city. Alderney City is a independent city, but the LCPD patrols the area. But if you look closely at the police officers in Alderney, they wear different uniforms than the regular LCPD cops in Liberty City. Alderney City police uniforms bear resemblance to those of the New Jersey State Police. Transportation In Alderney City, the Plumbers Skyway freeway connects Alderney to all other cities in Alderney. The Hickey Bridge (Liberty’s shortest island crossing) connects Northern Alderney City to Varsity Heights in northern Algonquin, in Liberty City. The Booth Tunnel begins in south Alderney City adjacent to the Ferry Terminal allowing transport to the tourist areas of mid-Algonquin. Both means of transportation to Algonquin from Alderney are located in Alderney City, highlighting the importance of the area. Liberty City Subway does not serve Alderney City. *Booth Tunnel (Rand Ave.) *Plumbers Skyway (Plumbers Skyway) *Hickey Bridge *Alderney Ferry Terminal (near the entrance of the Booth Tunnel) Geography Alderney City only possess two main specific neighborhoods, Downtown and Koreatown. Downtown Downtown possess the GTA IV edition of the Newark National Building (skyscraper with green triangular roof), and several other Newark styled buildings, Boyden Avenue, Jonestown Avenue, and Koresh Square are mainly the area in which most of the city's skyscrapers stand tall, making it the Downtown District, opposed to the rest of city (except the riverfront) where it is mostly moderate raised apartments and retail. Koreatown Mr. Fuk's Rice Box is located between Hubbard and Lyndon in a little area in Alderney City, called Koreatown. Mainly running along and around Hubbard Avenue in the north of the city, the Korean area influenced by Fort Lee, New Jersey, a major Korean town, is not hard to miss as all the building and retail signs are bilingual in English and Korean. The location of this is put in Alderney City, as Fort Lee is far north of both Newark and Jersey City, is mainly because the George Washington Bridge, being remodeled as the Hickey Bridge in GTA IV starts in Fort Lee, so the game programers must have considered the fact and created Koreatown to act as Fort Lee. Skyscrapers and Corporations Many businesses (for example the RON Building) locate here in towering skyscrapers that indicate that Alderney can still attract business similarly to Algonquin. *Kakagawa Building (Myung; near the Berchem border) *International Online Unlimited (Rand Ave. & Applewhite St; on the Riverfront) *Schlongberg Sachs (Asahara Rd., near Babbage Drive; Downtown) *RON Building (Asahara Rd; Downtown) Other Businesses Other various smaller businesses also lurk the streets of Alderney City. *Mr. Fuk's Rice Box (Hubbard Ave., Lyndon Avenue and Boyden Avenue; in Koreatown, close to the Skyway) *Auto Eroticar (Keneckie Ave & Lockowski Ave; along the Skyway) de:Alderney City es:Alderney City Category:GTA IV Category:Liberty in GTA IV Category:Alderney